


Flower Tattoos

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Smitten Harry Potter, Tattoed Draco, Tattooed Harry, Tattoos, flower tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: Harry finally has en excuse to talk to Malfoy. A Malfoy with a beautiful flower tattoo around the Dark Mark. Harry is even more interested than before.





	Flower Tattoos

It was a few years after the War that Harry and Malfoy’s paths crossed again. Well, Harry made them cross actually. He had seen Malfoy a few times and he was intrigued by the man. But he hadn’t had an excuse to approach him, unfortunately. Until Malfoy had opened his own apothecary the previous month. It was the perfect opportunity. And Harry had noticed that not a lot of people went there, even though, as far as Hermione had informed him, Malfoy’s prices and quality were better than anywhere else.

And Harry had learned how to use his fame in the past few years. He knew that just by going into Malfoy’s apothecary when a journalist or two could see him, would double and even triple Malfoy’s clientele. And Hermione had said that Malfoy had changed for the better. So why not help him a bit? It wouldn’t cost Harry anything. And it was the perfect excuse to meet the man. Double win!

And that’s how he ended up in Malfoy’s apothecary. When he entered and the bell rang, Malfoy’s head lifted from the book he was reading. He had automatically began to greet Harry but the moment he realized who had entered the apothecary, his voice trailed uncertain. A second later the shock was gone and he cleared his throat before speaking again.

“Potter, what a surprise. How may I help you?”

Harry took a good look at Malfoy. The other man’s hair was short on the sides and longer on top, styled back nicely. It didn’t look overdone like his gelled hair had been back in school. It looked good on Malfoy. He wore a simple dark blue shirt, a button opened at the throat. It contrasted nicely with Malfoy’s pale skin. The sleeves were rolled up and Harry knew the Dark Mark was bare but Malfoy’s inner forearms were facing the counter so Harry couldn’t see it.

He realized he had been staring at Malfoy too long and immediately tried to rectify that.

“Hi, Malfoy. Nice place.” he said in what he hoped what a nonchalant tone.

Malfoy looked surprised for a second before his lips curved into a small smile. He was obviously proud of his apothecary.

“Thanks. So did you come just out of curiosity or can I actually offer you something?”

Harry was prepared. He wouldn’t admit this to anyone, but he had spent half an hour at home perfecting his excuse to visit Malfoy’s apothecary. He had concluded that buying a Pepperup potion would be the best thing to do. Several vials, not to appear as if he was scouting the apothecary. Three would do. Not too few, not too many. 

“Well, I was curious, but Hermione praises your potions so much, so I thought I might as well buy something while I’m here, right? I’ll take...hm, three vials of Pepperup.”

Malfoy turned to take the vials from a shelf behind him and Harry finally took a good look at the Dark Mark. He was surprised to notice that it wasn’t the only tattoo occupying Malfoy’s forearm. Around the skull and the snake were dozens of daffodils, their elegance and colour - a striking contract to the vile Dark Mark. They almost drowned it with their beauty. Harry was transfixed. The tattoo was wonderfully done. And the meaning, or what Harry supposed was the meaning, made it even better in his book. It was a great way to both deal with the Dark Mark, as it could not be removed no matter what, and to honor someone you love at the same time. And it was a way to deal with one’s mistakes and regrets as well. 

Harry’s chest tightened and he spoke before he could think twice about it. He wanted a confirmation.

“Tribute to your mum?” 

Malfoy turned, a confused look on his face. When Harry made a gesture with his head to show Malfoy what he meant, Malfoy gave him a calculated look before deciding that there was no malice or ridicule in Harry’s words and answered.

“Yeah, it is. Pretty great for a drunken decision, right? Well, I wasn’t drunk enough not to remember getting it but it still counts. Though probably anything would’ve been an improvement on...that.” he sneered at the Dark Mark.

“I think it’s great! I have a lily tattoo, like my mum. I mean my mum was named Lily, hence the lily tattoo.” Harry said with more enthusiasm than he had planned. His heart was beating faster. “It’s on my chest, near the heart where... nevermind. It’s near the heart. Wanna see?”

The moment the words left his lips, his face flamed. He had not just offered to show his bare chest to Draco Malfoy. He just couldn’t have! Who offers to show their bare chest in the middle of the winter to their childhood rival who they hadn’t talked with in years?? 

But based on the surprised look on Malfoy’s face and the pink tint to his cheeks, Harry had just done that. Bloody hell! 

“I-I mean... That would be weird, right! I just get excited about flower tattoos based on mothers’ names, I guess. It’s my weird thing. I mean, one of my weird things. But I don’t have too many weird thing! Just... just some.”

He was sure someone could fry an egg on his cheeks. Malfoy looked amused. A small smile graced his lips and Harry’s heart leapt, despite his humiliation.

“It’s a very specific thing. However, if you still want to show me your tattoo, I won't refuse.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. Well, metaphorically speaking. He sure hoped his mouth hadn’t actually opened that much.That would be even more humiliating.

Besides, Malfoy couldn’t mean what Harry thought he meant. Right? Maybe Malfoy was just interested in his tattoo. It was more logical than Malfoy being interested in Harry. Right? Right?!?!?

Malfoy must’ve noticed his internal turmoil and he decided to put Harry out of his misery.

“After you take me out for dinner, of course. Somewhere expensive, naturally.” he added with a smirk.

Harry didn’t even try to stop the huge grin that spread on his lips.

“Tonight then, after closing time!”


End file.
